Cuando ya no queda nada
by Lilith Winchester
Summary: Los últimos pensamientos de Karl antes de morir ¿qué fue lo que pasó con él para que tomara esa decisión?


**Cuando ya no queda nada**

**Genero: Romance /**** Angst (contiene lemon)******

Clasificación: M 16+

Estatus: Completo

Personajes: Karl/Diva/Saya (menciones a este personaje)

Soy patético. Totalmente un inútil. Me avergüenzo de mi mismo. Yo no era así. Jamás agaché mi cabeza ante nadie y ahora… necesito hacerlo frente a una persona…Saya… mi adorada Saya, mi única reina, mi otro yo… Si supieras cuanta falta me haces, no huirías de mí.

Llevo casi dos horas sentado en una ladera con la Armada Zombi a mis espaldas esperando una orden para atacar. Hoy Saya será mía, la tendré en mis brazos de una vez por todas. Le daré todo aquello que mi auténtica reina rechazó de mí. Ahora sé que sólo fui utilizado por Amshel… yo no quería transformarme en lo que soy… Pero Diva estaba tan hermosa, esperando por y para mí.

No puedo evitar recordar aquel momento en el que por primera vez fui feliz….

_Flashback_

_Solomon y Amshel camina delante de mí a paso decidido. La verdad es que tengo algo de miedo, no sé si lo que hago es correcto. Amshel quiere que los acompañe en su misión de crear al hombre perfecto e invencible. Dice que lo que más le sorprende es mi gran inteligencia, se fijaron en mí porque acudía a las clases de medicina que impartía Solomon, y ciertamente mis notas eran excelentes. Y no es de extrañar dada la exquisita educación que recibí en mi país de origen, Mongolia, en aquel recatado colegio exclusivo para chicos. Exclusivamente recuerdo disciplina, disciplina, y más disciplina._

_Estamos dentro de la gran mansión. Siempre supe que tanto Amshel como su hermano Solomon eran adinerados, pero una cosa es saberlo y otra es verlo. Es una mansión enorme, jamás he visto algo parecido, es increíble._

_Hace un rato les pregunté que cómo alguien como yo podría ayudarles en esa misión tan importante y no me contestaron, dijeron que pronto lo descubriría. No puedo evitarlo, me tiemblan las piernas, es como si algo estuviera mal. Tengo miedo. No es que no confíe en Solomon, pero la mirada de Amshel es aterradora. Creo que me están ocultando algo._

_-Bueno, hemos llegado- dice Solomon con una sonrisa- Por favor pasa y siéntete como tu casa._

_Entro justo detrás de Amshel que se detiene delante de un sofá en el que hay una chica dormida. Es hermosa, pero yo no debo pensar en chicas tengo que concentrarme en ser un hombre de provecho._

_-¿Qué ocurre Amshel?- pregunta la chica._

_-Lo traje ante ti- responde_

_-¿Es el chico?- vuelve a preguntar la joven abriendo sus ojos._

_-Así es. Pensé que podrías concederle algo de tu sangre.-Contesta Amshel_

_Sangre ¿ha dicho sangre? ¡OH dios mío! ¿Dónde me he metido? Esto no puede estar pasando_

_-Muy bien, le daré algo- la joven me mira fijamente y me sonríe- Pero antes de eso…_

_Se levanta del sofá y camina lentamente hasta mi posición. No quiero que se acerque… no puede acercarse. ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí? No puedo dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Estoy totalmente cautivado por su belleza. Sigo retrocediendo un poco más, no debo dejar que se acerque. Pero… ¡ya no está frente a mí!_

_-Pareces delicioso- es ella. Está justo detrás de mí y me habla al oído. Creo que voy a morir. Su mano rodea mi cuello y siento un enorme escalofrío que recorre mi espalda._

_-So…Solomon- es lo único que puedo decir pues ella desliza mi camisa por mi cuello para dejarlo expuesto y…_

_-No tengas miedo- dice Solomon- Has sido elegido_

_Como no voy a tener miedo, ¿Qué queréis de mí? ¡AAHHHHHHHHHHH! ¿Me está mordiendo el cuello? ¿Qué clase de mujer eres? ¿Eres un monstruo?_

_Está bebiendo mi sangre, puedo notar como su lengua juega con las punciones que hicieron sus dientes. Miro a Solomon quien simplemente sonríe y a Amshel que parece estar disfrutando el espectáculo._

_Mi fuerza se va y no puedo mantenerme en pie. Caigo al suelo y todo se vuelve oscuro…_

_Me duele la cabeza, y mis piernas y brazos parecen pesar una tonelada. Respiro con normalidad y parece que estoy bien ¿Qué habrá pasado? Abro los ojos y puedo ver claramente a esa chica de antes abrazada a Amshel y a Solomon sentado justo a mi lado._

_-¡Mira Amshel! Ya se ha despertado, ya tengo un caballero nuevo para mi solita.- dice la chica._

_-Bienvenido a nuestro mundo- me dice Solomon_

_-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto intentando incorporarme._

_-Es normal que estés confuso al principio, pero pronto te acostumbrarás a éste nuevo mundo que se abre para ti- dice Amshel._

_-¿Nuevo mundo? No le entiendo señor Goldsmith- estoy bastante confuso._

_-Querías formar parte de ésta nueva raza de hombres, hombres fuertes, hombres perfectos, hombres inmortales.- Amshel sonríe mientras acaricia la cara de la joven._

_-Y todos sois mis hombres, todos y cada uno de vosotros existís para mí y por mí- dice la joven- Deberás servirme, complacerme y sobre todo hacerme feliz porque por eso te cree. Eres todo mío._

_- Yo… no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando ¡aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!- mi pecho me arde.- ¿Qué… me está…pasando?_

_-Es hora de comer amigo mío- me dice Solomon que sigue manteniendo ese aspecto tranquilo de siempre._

_-De eso me encargo yo- dice la chica- Podéis marcharos ya. Esto promete y pienso disfrutarlo._

_-Pero Diva…- interrumpe Amshel._

_-Pero nada. Ya habéis escuchado a vuestra reina._

_-Como ordenes Diva- dice finalmente Solomon que prácticamente saca a rastras a su hermano._

_Me acaban de dejar a solas con ésta chica. Tiene algo en su mirada que no me gusta pero…extrañamente siento como sí necesitara de ella. Nunca en mi vida sentí nada igual._

_-Ya nos han dejado a solas mi querido Karl- sus movimientos son increíblemente atrayentes, parece una pantera que acecha a su presa._

_-¿Qué me habéis hecho?- pregunto mirándola a los ojos._

_-Ahora eres como nosotros. Eres un quiróptero._

_-¿Quiróptero? ¿Qué es eso?-_

_-Amshel dice que es la evolución del hombre. Somos una especie que va más allá de un simple hombre. Creo que nos llama dioses aunque…yo de eso no entiendo- sonríe ampliamente mientras se sienta a mi lado._

_-¿Qué va a pasar conmigo a partir de ahora?_

_- ¿Te parece poco el hecho de que estarás eternamente junto a mí? Pero ahora debes beber, ¿no tienes sed?_

_-La verdad es que sí. Me vendría bien un poco de agua, gracias._

_-¿Agua? ¡Que gracioso eres! Jajajajajajaja. Ya no tendrás necesidades humanas como esas ahora- se desliza por el sofá y se monta a horcajadas sobre mí- sólo beberás sangre._

_¡Sangre! Por amor de dios ¿Qué me han hecho? La chica acerca su cuello a mi boca. Esto no está bien. Éste tipo de acercamientos únicamente están permitidos en los matrimonios y ésta chica, Diva, se me está ofreciendo así sin más._

_¿Qué hago? No puedo yo… tengo que resistir._

_-Vamos ¿a qué esperas? Eres un privilegiado. Te estoy dando mi sangre de nuevo para que la disfrutes. ¿Sabes? Eres muy guapo._

_Toma mi cara con sus manos y se acerca a mi cuello, el cual comienza a lamer lentamente. Mis manos agarran sus brazos para apartarla un poco de mí. Me mira de nuevo y sonríe. Realmente es hermosa y mi cuerpo está experimentando sensaciones que jamás creí que existieran. En el colegio privado nos hablaban de los pecados y la lujuria estaba entre ellos. Pecados que serían castigados en el otro mundo. Pero esta chica…hace que se despierte en mí un deseo incontrolable por ella. No me educaron para esto pero…ahora mi cuerpo parece indicar lo contrario._

_Vuelve a lamer mi cuello mientras sus manos desabrochan mi camisa con suavidad. Sea lo que sea en lo que me haya convertido, me está pidiendo que la tome y la haga mía. Visto desde este punto, no parece tan malo, es ella la que se me ofrece…será mía._

_Poso mis manos en su cadera y la acerco mucho más a mí. Gime de dolor, creo que le hecho daño, de hecho tengo más fuerza que antes. Me gusta, me siento poderoso, que sea un quiróptero como ella dijo en éste momento no me parece tan malo._

_Ahora soy yo quien busca su fino cuello. Lo lamo y ella gime. Mis colmillos ¿tengo colmillos? No me importa la tengo a ella, y si tenerlos es el precio a pagar por tenerla entre mis brazos, que así sea. Muerdo su cuello y noto la sangre caliente deslizarse por mis labios y por mi lengua permitiéndome saborearla. Es el manjar más exquisito que he probado. Ella sonríe mientras mi lengua juega con las punciones que mis colmillos hicieron en su cuello, exactamente igual que ella hizo conmigo antes._

_Siento el deseo que ella provoca en mí y no creo que pueda detenerme mucho más para hacerla mía. Acaba de rasgar mi camisa por completo dejando al descubierto mi torso. Con sus finas manos comienza una ruta de caricias que me hacen enloquecer. Siento humedad en mi pecho y la miro para saber que están haciendo. Me ha mordido y mi sangre resbala por todo mi pecho hasta detenerse justo en el pantalón. No tengo experiencia con mujeres, ésta será la primera a la que voy a tomar pero… me dejaré guiar por mis instintos que ahora parecen más animales que nunca._

_De un único movimiento la tumbo en el sofá y me echo sobre ella para besarla con pasión. Es mi primer beso pero parece que no es así. Besa muy bien y me guía con su lengua para que abra mi boca. Desliza su lengua por mis labios para buscar la mía y empezar una lucha frenética. Sus manos toman las mías y las coloca sobre sus senos._

_-Quiero que me toques- dice justo antes de volver a besarme._

_Soy tu esclavo y haré todo lo que me pidas. Lujuriosamente toco tus senos sobre el vestido y noto que no llevas ropa interior, lo que hace que te desee más. Tus manos están intentando desabrochar mi pantalón y consiguen su propósito. Tocas mi centro de placer y me haces estallar. ¡Se acabó! No puedo aguantar más. Rasgo tu vestido para dejarte totalmente desnuda ante mí, sólo una única prenda nos separa y de ella me encargo mientras te besó ardientemente._

_Estoy totalmente desnudo sobre ti esperando tu aprobación para entrar en tu cuerpo. Me miras y vuelves a besarme. Entiendo que es un sí y entro en ti casi de forma salvaje. Nunca pensé que mi primera vez fuera así pero de algún modo he dejado de ser el muchacho que entró por la puerta de esta mansión hace un par de horas._

_Gimes fuertemente en mi oído y eso me hace aumentar la velocidad de mis movimientos. Tus piernas están enrolladas en mi cintura, aprietan hasta el punto del dolor pero no me importa. Únicamente me importas tú, mi reina. Mis labios buscan los tuyos desesperadamente, necesito sentirte más mía. Siento como te estremeces y eso me complace así que me muevo más rápido sobre ti y consigues alcanzar el clímax gimiendo fuertemente. Segundos después yo también alcanzo la cima del placer y me quedo sobre ti. Sólo te miro, tienes los ojos cerrados._

_-Me has roto el vestido- dices mirándome._

_-Te compraré veinte si es necesario._

_-Solo me interesa que me compres otros si piensas romperlos como has roto éste- sonríes y me besas._

_-No pienso desobedecer una orden directa de mi reina._

_-Parece que ya lo has comprendido- me dices- eres mío, me perteneces, al igual que Amshel y Solomon que exclusivamente viven para mí._

_-Ahora lo comprendo todo. Soy tu esclavo, hijo y amante, de aquí a la eternidad._

_Fin del Flashback_

Que poco duró mi felicidad. No comprendí del todo que otros hombres te tuvieran como te tuve yo tantas veces. Quise que fueras mía y de nadie más pero… jamás pude competir contra Solomon, tu favorito, o con Amshel, el que más disponía de tu tiempo.

Fue duro encontrarte con Solomon en tu habitación disfrutando de sus caricias. Desde aquel día, me di cuenta de que únicamente fui un peón en tu juego y en el de Amshel. Sólo un pobre chico que quiso tocar el cielo junto a ti. Pero que equivocado estaba. Realmente nunca me amaste como yo te amé a ti. En aquel momento me propuse encontrar a Saya y darle todo aquello que no quisiste tomar de mí. Ésta noche será la definitiva. Sé que está con su caballero y puede que muera, pero no me importa porque moriré contigo mi querida Saya. Iremos juntos al otro mundo, si es que hay uno, y allí nadie podrá arrebatarte de mis brazos.

Me pongo de pie y le doy la orden de avanzar a mis soldados. He localizado a Saya en una especie de granja y tenemos que darnos prisa en encontrarla. De algún modo me he dado cuenta que siempre he estado solo, pero ya no más. Desde ahora estaré contigo, Saya.

**FIN**

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

Bueno, hola de nuevo. Quería deciros que personalmente Karl es uno de los personajes que más sufre de todo el anime. Se enamora de Diva y comprende que no puede ser únicamente de él, fue un experimento y encima se enamora de Saya al final. Es un personaje que está solo y eso no debe ser fácil para nadie. Me pareció curioso su comportamiento en el capitulo en el que fallece y prácticamente le suplica a Saya que muera con él. En el fondo fue un incomprendido y no puedo evitar sentir algo de lástima por él.

Por otro lado tengo que hacer una aclaración. Karl se comporta de forma tímida con Diva porque no sé si sabrán que la cultura mongola es muy estricta y conservadora. No tienen besos en la mejilla ni se dan la mano (hay varios episodios en los que se ve lo que digo, por ejemplo: no acepta el caramelo que Van le ofrece cuando lo recoge en el aeropuerto) eso para ellos es algo muy intimo, vamos que no es común para ellos. Por eso supuse también que Karl era virgen. Pero recuerden que esto es producto de mi imaginación y eso.

Finalmente quería dedicarle mi trabajo a mi gran amiga Saiyan Dragon, que es fiel seguidora de Karl: cariño espero que hayas disfrutado con mi fic y que fuera tal y como esperabas (ya sé que el lemon es algo flojito pero no quería que fuera algo obsceno ya que respeto mucho a Karl) Así que de nuevo otro fic todo para ti. ¡TE QUIERO UNA HARTÁ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y sobre todo gracias a todos aquellos que leen mis historias y que dejan comentarios, así que gracias por adelantado a todos y cada uno de vosotros.

Se despide hasta la próxima

**Hotaru Kuchiki**


End file.
